narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōryuu
Kōryuu (公竜 , Kōryuu) ''is a hermit. Very little is known of him. He was the First Moon Shadow (初代月影 , ''Shōdai Tsukikage, Literally meaning: ''First Founding Moon Shadow) of Gekkōgakure. Background It is unknown when or where Kōryuu was born. When asked, he states that it is of little importance. The truth is that he was born near the time of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths, who he personally knew. Kōryuu spent most of his youth dwelling with Hagoromo's people, and after the death of the Sage he traveled the lands as a hermit, never participating in any wars or battles that were raged amongst the shinobi nations. He eventually settled in the Land of Fire, and was there during the time of Hashirama Senju. Wandering through the newly founded Hidden Villages, he too decided to create a village of his own. And so he created Gekkōgakure, The Village Hidden by Moonlight. Tragically, it was abandoned not long after the Second Shinobi World War. Having nowhere to go and no reason to stay in the deserted village, he again took to traveling the world. It was during this time that he took on the name Senō. At the onset of the Third Shinobi World War, he was often forced to flee from many of the forests he had taken up residence in. He briefly encountered some Amegakure ninja and defeated them during this time. It was also during this war that he first met the three legendary Sannin, but he refused to fight them, as he had known Hiruzen Sarutobi, their teacher and the Third Hokage. Following the Third Shinobi World War, he met Tsuru Midori while passing through Konoha. A few years later he married her and settled down in the village. During the reign of Yagura Karatachi as Mizukage, Kōryuu settled into a small village in Mizu no Kuni. Personality Kōryuu has been cheerful and light-hearted since youth, a smile always on his face. He also prefers a solitary life, often avoiding crowds and dwelling in forests with only animals to keep him company. He rarely ventures into the Hidden Villages, only going when absolutely necessary. It is not because of fear, but that he dislikes loud noises and crowds. Another reason he rarely has contact with other ninja is that he desires to keep away from trouble, due to his dislike of fighting. Kōryuu has often been viewed as foolish and idiotic by those who have only just met him, due to his carefree and cheerful attitude, though in truth he is very observant, taking great care of his surroundings and always evaluating each situation. Kōryuu is also seen to be very friendly, giving nicknames to others. For example, his nickname for Tsuru was "little crane". After the death of his wife he refused to leave her grave for three weeks, as he was very close with her. He has never forgotten her in all his years, always remembering her fondly. For no particular reason, Kōryuu prefers to keep his immortality a secret. Appearance Kōryuu's age is unknown to even himself, but it is clear that he is more than a few hundred years old. This may be true, but his appearance has caused many to believe him to be a young man. He looks not a day over twenty, and his short stature seems to support this. He normally has grey eyes, the other times being when he awakens the Kogan and the Tengokugan. His hair is a bright golden hue; that, and the fact that his attire tends to be a vibrant yellow, lead to his name Ōryuu. Because he has particularly sharp canines, it is thought mistakenly that he is a resident of Kirigakure, which is of course untrue. Abilities Experimental Seal At some point, Kōryuu battled and defeated Akairo Akari, although he spared him. Unbeknownst to him, Akairo had injected him with blood from one of his previous experiments, hoping to weaken and kill him. This, however, was not the case, and instead lead to Kōryuu's apparent immortality. Upon discovering this, Akairo attempted to capture him to make himself immortal, but Kōryuu, having realized the truth of his injection, swiftly escaped and hid himself in a cave. Not long afterwards he rescued Nanatsu from enemies, prompting Nanatsu to vow that the Akari clan would forever be grateful of him. As a token of this vow, Nanatsu gave Kōryuu seal that would protect him, furthering his immortality. Due to the seal, if Akairo were to again attempt to capture him, the seal would prevent him from harming him or extracting his blood. It is unknown by anyone whether Kōryuu will live forever, or if he has the possibility to die. He himself admits that this is a mystery that may never be solved. Chakra and Physical Prowess According to many of his past opponents, Kōryuu's chakra reserves are, frankly, completely average. He is also noticably smaller in stature than most, and weaker in a physical sense. Kōryuu prefers long range combat due to this, but when hand-to-hand combat is necessary, he uses his speed to his own advantage. Dōjutsu Kogan Before her death, Tsuru transplanted both of her eyes into Kōryuu's own, giving him the Kogan as her parting gift. It is seen that he wields this dojutsu with great skill. Although both of Tsuru Midori's eyes were given him, he is able to deactivate the right eye and in its place awaken the Tengokugan, something that is normally impossible. Thus he is known as "Dragon of the Three Eyes" by some, though he mainly kept himself hidden so that he might remain unknown and mostly undisturbed. Tengokugan Although the Tengokugan is widely known as the 'Eye that cannot be removed', the dojutsu has the possibility to preform a jutsu that allows anyone to possess the Tengokugan for a limited time. Stats Part I Part II Trivia *The name Kōryuu literally means "Prince of Dragons". It may also be interpreted as "Dragon Child". *It is seen that when Kōryuu activates the Kogan in both eyes, it is a golden hue. When only one is active, it will be green, the normal color of the dojutsu. *Ever since the death of his wife, he has had a habbit of making oragami paper cranes, something Tsuru would often do. He also carries paper wherever he goes and gives some of his creations to children. *Kōryuu has a sweet tooth. Quotes *(To Hashirama Senju) ''"Why, hullo there, Hokage-sama!" *(To Tsuru, before her death) "I know. Don't worry, Tsuru, I will do as you ask. I want you to be at peace, so don't worry about anything. Yes, I will watch over this village. Our garden will flourish. Rest, now, Tsuru. I. . .love you, my little crane." *(To Misuto Ao, on jinchūriki) "Inhuman and a monster? Hm, what do they teach children these days? You're not inhuman, no; I would say that you are the true nature of humanity. Or something like that. How do I phrase this? If Tsuru were here, she would know what to say." *(To himself, about Konoha) "I wonder what Tsuru would have thought? She might not recognize it, if she was here. It has changed a lot since then. It's so loud now," *(To the Sannin) "I never dreamed that I would meet you. I've heard lots about you, though. Oh, and tell Hiruzen that I said hello. There's no need to mention my name, he'll know it's me." Reference To be frank, I got the idea of creating Kōryuu from a character of a certain book. . .but I don't feel like saying where. Sadly, I think less than 10% of the people here will know. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character